Past, Present, Future
by dreamer1996
Summary: Bella and Edward have just started their senior year when Edward decides to make a few changes. Bella his heart broken by his choices but she soon learns how to pick up the mess Edward had made with her heart. Her only hope now lies in her hands, her fate becomes up to her when she is faced with a complicated decision


**A/N: okay so I've been really bad about starting a story and then not finishing it but I really was never motivated to keep writing...I want this story to be different though! I want everyone to help encourage me to write each chapter even if I'm busy or I don't know what to write because even if I don't know what to write, if I have a reason to write then I will always think of something to make the story interesting! I just need everyones help.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Her alarm began to buzz long before She wanted it to, waking her up for the first day of her senior year and the first day that her transformation countdown began. At the end of this year she was to be married to the man who owns her heart, Mr. Edward Cullen, a vampire, and to be turned into one just like him. Edward and she have been together for a while now and they were madly in love, they spent almost every moment together, she couldn't even think about what her life would be like without him. Edward Cullen was her world.

She slowly get out of her bed and fixed the light purple blankets and pillows before walking to the bathroom to take a shower, Charlie, her dad has already left for work and she only had a few hours before Edward arrived to pick her up for school. She turned on the warm water and jumping in, washing her body with the strawberry scented body wash Edwards sister, Alice, had gotten her for christmas and her hair with the same scented shampoo and conditioner. Strawberries are Edwards favorite scent, he loved when she smelt like them, he says it helps hide the scent of her blood.

She quickly showered and got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, a royal blue blouse along with black fringe boots and a black jacket to match. She curled her hair and fixed her make up, Alice had transformed her from the shy girl who knew nothing about fashion, to the it girl of the school right alongside Alice and their other sister Rosalie.

She heard Edward knock on the door before coming in and calling for her "Isabella? Babe we are gonna be late" he made his way to the bathroom where she was finishing up her make up.

I'm almost done, I promise babe" she looked over at him and smiled as he leaned against the doorway, leaning over and kissing him softly before putting the finishing touches on her make up and putting everything away "done, just let me grab my bag and we can go" she walked back to her room and grabbed the Coach purse he had gotten her on their anniversary, walking back into the hall and smiling "ready!"

Edward laughed and shook his head before leading her down the stairs "ready for your first day of senior year?"

"You mean our first day of senior year" she giggled and skipped down the steps behind him

"Bella I have had many first days, today is your first" he walked out to his car while she locked the front door before getting in the car as well

"Edward today isn't going to be the only first day I have" she looked at him and smiled as they buckled up

"You never know Bella, things could change..." he didn't look at her as he spoke, a sign something was wrong with him. She knew asking him what was wrong wouldn't get her anywhere, the only one that would tell her was Alice and he could read her mind so she knew she was never going to find out what was wrong

They got to school and parked along the row his family normally parked on, getting out and hugging his siblings. Rose didn't like Bella's choice to become a vampire but she still considered Bella family, Alice on the other hand jumped for joy when she found out Bella wanted to be like them

Bella stayed by Edwards side until the bell rang and she had to go to class, her walked her of course, stopping just short of the door to her classroom "Bella why don't you get Jessica to bring you home today? Emmett and I need to hunt today and Jasper said he has noticed a few mountain lions in the area, its perfect timing for us." he still hadn't looked at her when he spoke and she knew he had other news for her other than just a few mountain lions in the area.

"Oh...okay sure. Promise you will come over tonight though?" she kissed his cheek softly as she waited for his response, not really caring to start a fight with him about what he was hiding in the middle of the school hallway

"I promise" he kissed her head and turned away from her, walking off towards his first class.

Bella walked into her class and sat next to one of her friends she had met through Alice. Bella made it through the day, going from class to class, talking to her friends, seeing the ones she hadn't seen over the summer. She and Jessica had decided to go shopping after school instead of just going home, figuring now that Bella had become the fashion icon of the school they could now spend their time shopping and talking about everything they had missed over the three months of summer

Later that night Bella waited up for Edward to come in through her window, wanting to talk to him before she couldn't stay up any longer and ended up crashing. She tried texting him and calling him but he wouldn't respond. She decided to go find him herself, not knowing that what she would find would shatter the entire life plan she had mapped out in her head. She had no idea that what she was about to learn could either ruin her entire life or change it for the better…

**A/N: okay so here is chapter 1, I really hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think, let me know what you think she is about to find out, who knows, maybe I with change things up a bit. I dont want this to be the average story where the Cullens leave and Bella cries for weeks, the Bella in my story is not the same one from the books or movies, my Bella is a lot stronger**


End file.
